


Snow day

by UninterestingAppleCider



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Them..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninterestingAppleCider/pseuds/UninterestingAppleCider
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi get a free snow-in day, what better way to spend it then outside with your boyfriend?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's me again! as I promised, here is the fluff I have planned!!! I'll also soon post some smut so if you're into that be on the lookout, it's just gonna be some vanilla comfort.. hehdn anyways enjoy!!
> 
> also, if its unclear,,   
> he/him- mostly referring to shuichi  
> they/them- mostly referring to kokichi or the two of them
> 
> sorry, that's just my style haha

It had started out as a somewhat bad day for the two of them.

Since they have been dating and living in the same apartment, it had always been a chore to keep up with the other. After all, dealing with someone's nightmares about past trauma and finding them in the bathroom crying isn't the best way to wake up. 

However, the two persisted, having found comfort in having someone who understood and were actively trying to help each other, eventually healing up the wounds the best they could and focusing on the happy memories they were making, the routines keeping them with something to look forward to every day.

So you could imagine their disappointment when their college announced a snow-in, the snow having reached halfway up most doors. it annoyed shuichi- who had to pick up some important documents that day- and left kokichi frustrated, trying to find something to do in the meantime that it took to clean up the snow.

_ `` Maybe we can go outside and play in the snow? `` _

Kokichi had asked, too unfocused to do any of his work as he idly spinned in his chair, watching the other try and scribble down in the documents he was looking over, their pen clicking starting to get on his nerves.

_ `` What?! no, you'll catch a cold. last time you did you couldn't even get out of bed! `` _

Of course the detective protested, a puzzled expression on his face as he turned to face the smaller boy, his brows furrowed in worry.

_ `` Awwe, come on!! it'll be fun! plus I'll give you a small reward if you're active enough~. `` _

The other teased, putting on an innocent smile as he saw the other's cheeks heat up. They haven't done anything intimate in quite a bit, their free time having been eaten up by homework and exams, but now that the christmas break was nearing they could finally go back into being more sporadic. 

_ `` I-I mean, may-- what?! no, what are you trying to coax me into? `` _

he puffed out his cheeks, bothered that his plan didn't work and instead switching to a different tactic, his eyes clouding up with tears.

_ `` Uuu, sh-shushu is so me-mean.. ! I jus-i just wanted to spe-spend time with you!! `` _

his annoying wailing and sobbing began, and the bluenette had to take a moment to breathe and get up, walking over to the smaller one and gently grabbing their hands, placing himself down on their lap.

_ `` I just- fine, but you'll wear alot of clothes underneath, okay kichi? `` _

Shuichi mumbled, a weary smile on his face before be placed his lips onto theirs, giving them a small peck which made them instantly stop tearing up, a few shades of red and pink dusting his cheeks, nose and ears.  _~~ Shuichi would call him cute, but he'd probably be teased mercilessly about it. ~~ _

_ `` Okay… I'll go get dressed then! Can we make tons of snowballs and throw them at kids and old people? `` _

The detective had to stifle a laugh at their request, feeling too weak to say no and slowly nodding, placing one last kiss to their forehead which got a small noise of protest from them, getting up and walking over to their walk in closet.

It wasn't big at all- just a few drawers and, well, closets, which kept their clothes as neatly organized as he could probably make them.

he picked out a few layers of shirts for them, one final sweater and puffy pants before passing them a coat and a scarf, long fluffy socks also being thrown at kokichi which had now started to strip, shivering a little at the cold but the taller boy not commenting on it, knowing it will just get them nowhere.

Instead, Shuichi picked out just a simple tank top and sweater combo, a black and long coat which reached to his knees being pulled over it. He wore black Jean's and some beige boots which went with the sweater, a long scarf tied in an infinity loop around his head as a small beret was placed on his head by the smaller boy, hearing a small cackle as they did so and the corner of his lips turning just a little bit upwards.

After preparing and nagging the purple haired boy about wearing gloves, they walked outside to be greeted with alot of snow pouring into their house.  _ Great, Shuichi will be one to clean it up later too… _ deciding not to linger on it, they made their way out and the taller one looked down to see the expression of pure happiness and excitement on the other's face, smiling weakly and letting their hand go which immediately resulted in them running(as best as they could in this snow) and promptly throwing himself in, diving deep enough so that only the outline of their body remained.

_ `` K-Kokichi?! stop being so clumsy, you'll get hurt! `` _

the boy scolded, walking over and picking them up which, in return, was a face full of snow as he was shoved to the ground, their boyfriend looming over them with a smirk.

_ `` Nishishi, I got you~! you let your guard down so easily, shu- `` _

before he could finish that thought, the taller boy recovered and shoved a handful of snow into their face instead, promptly shutting them up as their monologuing was replaced by a small yelp and the sound of them crashing into the snow.

Shuichi got up, dusting the snow off of his clothes and out of his face before looking down at them, huffing an almost silent laugh at their whining and lifting them up, pressing two kisses to their cheek which made them flare up, smiling softly at the thought of them being able to make kokichi so flustered so easily. 

_ `` what were you saying about letting your guard down, kichi? `` _

the other huffed and puffed but eventually gave in when shuichi wrapped his coat around the two of them, holding them in an embrace until kokichi was asked to let go, one final kiss on their lips before walking away to make away snowballs, grinning at the oblivious taller boy.

_ `` hey shushu, catch! `` _

they didn't have any time to react as a snowball came hurling at them with incredible speed, hitting them straight on their nose which made them wince, covering it up with one of his hands and bending over to scoop up some snow with his free one, throwing it back which made the other stumble.

_ `` you meanie, you hit my nose! now prepare for revenge! `` _

he puffed out his cheeks, giggling at his childish ness before kokichi replied, a smug grin on his face.

_ `` awwee, does the little bwaybwe need a bandage? a little kiss kiss to make the boo boo go away? ha! `` _

he gritted his teeth at the teasing, rolling his eyes and scooping up a big ball between his two hands, lifting it up over his head and beginning to chase kokichi around with it, the smaller one running around and yelling as if it would spare his life, being hit directly in the back and making him tumble down the hill they were on, landing in face first in the snow which made shuichi burst out laughing.

\--

after hours of playing in the snow, the two made their way back to their house, shaking the snow off and walking in, kokichi immediately rushing over to turn the kotatsu they had in their living room on as shuichi drifted off towards their kitchen, preparing some hot cocoa with marshmallows, just like the smaller boy liked it.

He made his way to where the other was huddled up beneath a blanket and standing halfway under the warm table, placing the cups on it and hearing a small and muffled 'thank you' which brought a smile to his face, gently combing their snow-ridden hair and watching them drink it up, huddling in the same blanket they hid in and leaning his head on their shoulder, pressing small kisses to their free hand and kissing every knuckle, showing extra care to them.

_ `` d-did you have fun, kichi? sorry I laughed at you.. `` _

he saw the other puff out his cheeks, rolling his eyes and looking down at them.

_ `` well, yeah, my ass is gonna hurt for weeks after this! how can I not be mad? `` _

The taller boy looked at them in a questioning manner, and kokichi only giggled as he bent over and whispered close to his ear.

_ `` Drink your hot cocoa, honey. I have a surprise waiting just for you~! `` _

It made their face heat up and he slowly nodded, fidgeting with the cup in front of them and slowly bringing it to his lips, taking a few big gulps until it was all finished and set it back down, looking at kokichi in an expecting manner. 

_ `` woooow, you finished that so fast! I'm jealous for your big mouth.. `` _

Shuichi rolled his eyes, noticing the other had finished too and quirking an eyebrow, watching them get up and letting himself be dragged to the bedroom, wondering what kind of plans the other had.

However, he did not expect to get shoved underneath the blankets, kokichi slipping in too and holding them close as he snuggled his face into their chest, shuichi slowly relaxing into their hold and wrapping his limbs around the smaller boy, pressing small kisses to their neck.

_ `` is this your 'surprise', kichi? just cuddling? you could've asked.. `` _

he mumbled as his lips ghosted over their skin, his hot breath making it more rosy in color before he peered up at the boy, noticing only the softest look one could give to them.

_ `` i-i thought it would be more sp-special if I initiated it.. sorry… `` _

Shuichi could see small tears forming at the corner of their eyes which he quickly kissed away, holding their cheeks in his hands and squishing them together which made the boy protest.

_ `` it is special, kokichi. just because I commented on it doesn't mean I don't love it… th-thank you. `` _

the detective swallowed anxiously before he noticed the slightest bit of the other's lips turning upwards, satisfied enough with just that and pressing a kiss to their forehead, snuggling his face back into their chest and mumbling small praises and 'I love you's into their ear before he fell asleep into a restful slumber, curling his hand into theirs.

_ he can lie about alot of things, but he can't lie about the warmth of his hand. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my fic!! every single comment just makes my day, if you want to I'd greatly appreciate it! Any feedbacks, suggestions and/or requests are welcome! I'll only be writing komahina and saiouma since they are my comfort ships,, sorry,,, anyways, have a great day!!!!


End file.
